lorebasefandomcom-20200214-history
NES
The Northern Empire States are ruled under the authority of the Emperor, who is a person of the military class who has been elected to the highest office by the landed people. The Emperor must have spent a minimum of five years in the military, must come from the noble class, and must have gained rank at least to an officer in command of a large portion of an army. An unspoken rule is that the Emperor must have the bloodline of the first Emperor, though it was never written in the constitution, but this is not too much of a problem because of the large portion of the second generation NES nobility that were children of the First Emperor's amorous love life. Government Head of State The head of the Empire States is the Emperor, an elected but dictatorial leader with an iron will and fist. As well as being the head of the entire country, the Emperor has direct control over the entire military force, while deferring to his right and left advisers for the other two branches of government, though if the need arises he can call on them to do his bidding. The Emperor does not necessarily have to be male or female, though male officers do tend to advance better through the military ranks. This of course means that their military force is gender neutral, as are all positions in the government. Left Hand The left Hand adviser is the scientific adviser, whose duties extend to the well being of the infrastructure and the education of both the masses and the elite. Constant scientific progress is the name of the game in the NES, ruthlessly pursuing things with few ethical qualms besides the necessary regard for human life and well-being. The Left Hand's prime duty is to keep all knowledge safe from those who would seek to destroy it, even leading military campaigns against the CSBL for their practices of burning books. They are directly in charge of the library half of the City Center, where at least one copy of every single book or any other form of media that they can scrounge up has been placed, more if possible for redundancy safety. Right Hand The right Hand adviser is the cultural adviser, who is both the leader of the state church and the proprietor over any cultural undertakings. They are in charge of the treasury which is set to include things of finery for the nobles as well as pure gold. Cultural progress is what the right Hand must completely move behind, from funding writers and artists of all kinds, to the creation and application of holidays. He is also in charge of the City Center in the capital, the massive walled fortress constructed to hold the many fine things of the treasury. It includes many things of cultural importance, taken and pillaged from the various museums for the safety of the vaults, but also on display for the people to enjoy if they chose to. Culture Religion Religion is free within the empire states, as is insisted in the right Hand of the constitution. Still, the state does have a state religion 'luna imperii'. The state religion follows the old logic that the gods were once men, who gained status to become powers, which easily allows them to beleive that the other gods exist, if not in the state that the others believe they are in. The Right Hand is chosen as the host of the goddess Luna in all rights, who is said to have been the mother of the First Emperor. The Right Hand position is not gender specific, but still the Emperor is expected to compensate his election with a sexual act upon his adviser to seal them under religious law, though the Right Hand is not given the right to marry and thus become one of the Emperor's Partners. Remberance Since they didn't not have to contend too much with other countries on the basis of dates, the first emperor decided to fix the calendar system for his new country. He devided the year into thirteen twenty eight day months, then made the day when the shatter happened a holiday known as remberance. Officially, a day and a quarter of time is taken out of the year to be held as a single long day. The reset of the nessian calendar is one 25th into the next day, moving 3 hours every year so that the earth would be in the perfect position of where it was when America fell. On remberance nessian military officers will not fight, retreating to towns for the long celebration where people drink to the old world and pray for the new. If someone has a document on this day it is known as remberance, rather then a month and day, then the year. History Category:States Category:Shatter